1. Field of the Invention
The current invention relates to systems and methods for controlled motorized operations, and more specifically, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for centrally controlled modular and scalable motorized scientific instrumentation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dissolution testing apparatuses are controlled motorized testing systems used to determine the dissolution rates of solutes, such as pharmaceutical pills—also known as solid oral dosage forms, in specific solvents and at specified temperatures. This type of testing procedure is used, for example, in quality assurance (QA) dissolution testing—so-called since it is used to determine aspects of pharmaceutical quality—and in research and development (R&D). In dissolution testing, a dosage form (e.g., pill, tablet, or capsule) is typically either (1) dropped into a solvent-containing vessel, where a paddle is used to stir the solution that results from the dissolution of the solute in the solvent or (2) placed in a cage-like basket which is lowered into the solvent and spun, thereby also stirring the resultant solution. A test method specifies various dissolution test parameters, such as the stirring apparatus (e.g., paddle or basket), stirring speed (e.g., in revolutions per minute (RPM)), and the solution temperature. Samples of the solution are pulled at specified intervals during the test method run. These samples are then tested to determine the extent of dissolution of the dosage form at the specified time intervals.
Conventional dissolution testing systems are made in the form of a unitary integrated apparatus comprising six, seven, or eight vessels and corresponding stirring apparatuses for holding and stirring corresponding solutions of solvent and solute. The multiple stirring apparatuses are typically powered by a single motor to which they are connected by, for example, belts or gear systems. Industry practice for QA dissolution testing is to run six identical tests simultaneously in order to provide sufficient data for standard statistical analysis of the data. In other words, conventional apparatuses have six vessels whose contents are (1) at the same temperature and (2) stirred at the same speed by the same kind of stirring apparatus. The seventh and/or eighth vessel in dissolution testing apparatuses that have seven or eight vessels are typically used to provide replacement solvent at the proper temperature to replace the solution removed from the first six vessels in sample pulls. The temperature of the solution in a vessel may be maintained by (1) placing the vessel in a temperature-controlled water bath or (2) using a heating jacket around the vessel, as in a bathless apparatus.